The Only One
by Echos of 2008-2009
Summary: when Dilaga and Palkia get a new sibling will they get tired of there new sibling or the other way around?


The Only One…

My sister Palkia (about 11 years old) Arceus, and Mew (parents) and I were sitting around the dinner table. Mew was the first the speak and she said "Guys how would you like it if we had another child around the house?" Palkia and I could only look at their mom in pure amazement. Mew looked very happy an then said "The due date is October 31." "Isn't that Halloween?" Palkia questioned surprised. "Why yes, isn't that exciting?"

_If I only knew,_ _what kind of surprise,_ _that was I'd be encountering,_ _I'd be,_ _On the other side,_ _of the globe,_ _by now…_

Nine months later on exactly on October 31 during school I heard my sister and my name called on the loudspeaker: Will Dialga and Palkia Arcrive please come to the office dismissal. The nice office lady smiled at use and said that my brother had been born. About 15 minutes later our dad picked us up from school and took us to the hospital to see my new brother.

I was shocked to actually see what my brother actually looked like. It looked like none of us. Even though we don't technically look like each other we still save common features. (I guess) He looked very innocent and weak but I knew he'd grow out of it. Like all of us do.

Then I saw the rest of his body when we got home. Interesting features really yellow head, pale gray skin with dark gray stripes, six legs, golden claws, thick tail, and "so cute" large red eyes. I regret sating this but I told my mom "Hey I think I saw my brother's picture in my book on demonology." Big mistake. Yeah, I got 2 hours in my room for that.

One day my parents were going out and asked us to watch the baby reluctantly my sister and I said yes knowing I really had no choice.

When we were left alone we immediately checked on the baby. (The baby name is Giratina.) He was sleeping soundly and snoring quietly. As I sat down in the chair Giratina instantly woke up and with a glazed look he murmured slowly "Di…Dialga…Palk… Palkia…I…only…only…one…" We ran out of the room fast as our legs would carry me. We spent the next 2 and a half-hours on the couch cowering in fear. I started to think that, that baby wasn't normal.

They finally came home and I told them about the incidents and they didn't believe me. "Dialga he can't even talk yet…it must have been your imagination. Besides he so sweet!" I knew that I wasn't wrong. Because saying that kid was sweet was saying a tornado is just "a little breeze." I heard him clear as day. After a while I forgot about the incident and eventually srugged it off. Then my mom said she had to pay the bills and wanted me to again to watch the baby. Remembering the incidence I got very tense and my day sunk slower faster then the Titanic.

Giratina was sitting in his crib and playing with some toys. An average act for a normal baby. I decided to look closer and put my hand close to his chin to attempting to coax a few words out of him like before. All that happened was he looked at me happily and smiled. Then out of nowhere he reached out and bites me. Hard. But I let it slip that's not that bad but I still tell my mother. But all I get is "Oh he was just playing with you!" Then I gasped _It doesn't have teeth!_

A week later my parents need to go buy a new sofa and loveseat so you know I had to baby-sit again. The second they closed the door I fearfully checked on the baby. I couldn't find him anywhere the nursery, my room, Palkia's room, parents room, living room, bathroom, everywhere. Then I found him the closet I quickly got him out of there and put him on my parent's bed. And said, "Never ever run off on me again!" Not expecting an answer he moaned very clearly "Dial…Dialga I sorry…my…brother…" I didn't ever wanna' hear the rest. That was enough. I was going to tell my parents even if it killed me.

"Hey Palkia, have you noticed anything weird about Giratina?"

There was a disturbing silence then Palkia exploded "Dialga! I never told anyone! The baby it talks! And can walk I'm scared half to death! Help! I'm going crazy!"

"No, no, no, Palkia you aren't crazy I've had the same experience."

"Really?"

"Yes…So I guess some one believes me."

"Yes I'm on your side"

At least someone believes me.

"Mom, dad we need to talk, NOW,"

"Listen if this is about your brother…"

"I'm telling you this is all true! Absolutely!"

"Dialga and Palkia stop this nonsense! Now! No, I don't want to hear anything more about it."

End of that conversation.

Then the next day my parents called us into the kitchen. They had sick-looking faces. That's not really a good sign. "Umm…Guys with all this stuff happening lately we thought that it would be a good idea that you spent some time alone, so we are going to sent you to a psychologist today_. I can't believe them, those blind-minded things!_ "You can't do this to us!" Palkia cried. "That's inPokemonic!" (Like inhuman.)

The psychologist was nice but we told them the truth and again we were turned down. Desperate to get someone to believe, we started to physically attacking her very violently but only through anger and desperatosity to be heard. The badly beaten psychologist recommended us to the asylum or court or anything she noted "I can't take it anymore! I've only known your children for 20 minutes and look! I can barely stand! Get out of my office! NOW!" By the end she broke down and cried.

Taking the advice of the "psycho" psychologist my parents decided to send us to an asylum far away. I remember using my last fighting breath to fight the asylum officials. I saw my sister fighting with me, my mother and father crying. And I would have swore I heard and in my father's arms Giratina babyishly howling with laughter.

"ONLY ONE!

ONLY ONE!

ONLY ONE!

Only One!!!"


End file.
